Love across Time
by BladeSaturn
Summary: Hey ppls, okay im a newbie so be nice. Anyway, what would happen if two teens were sent back in time to save kenshin and the gang from a very futuristic opponent. Rating for language, there will be a little comedy too. Plz review!
1. the machine

Hey everyone BladeSaturn here just wanted to remind you that im still new at this, so no flames plz! I really would appreciate reviews, not too harsh though! Anywayz enough of my rant here's the fic, enjoy!  
  
~Love across Time~  
  
She walked through a semi-light forest. Her ice blue eyes clouded over in thought, not even seeing the familiar scenes around her.  
"Why me? I don't understand. Grandfather why won't you tell me!!!!" She broke the serenity of the forest with her wail. A shadow appeared near her. "It's not that bad." The shadow spoke "I know it's weird, but I have to go too remember?"  
"Yeah, I know. So what's your point? We won't be permitted to come back, remember? It's not fair, this is our home, and we shouldn't be ripped away from it for some uncertain 'destiny'. So yeah Johori IT IS THAT BAD!!!!" the young woman bellowed, Johori stepped back in fear. "Naturi I hate it as much as you do. I have a life here!" Johori tried to reason. This was true he did have a life here, that life consisted of training, video games, a girlfriend, and his family, namely his little sister, but he didn't have to worry about her, she was going with him. "C'mon its time to go." Johori motioned for her to follow. "Don't say that, it's just not cool." Naturi sighed getting up.  
Not long after their "conversation" in the forest did they reach a large laboratory like place. (A/N: it's present time 2003, sry I didn't mention it before! -_-*) the building was made of metal, complete steel, and had absolutely no windows. The sun reflected of the building which had to be at least 10 stories high, blinding the people who stood before it. "Let's get this over with." Naturi sighed, and walked on, Johori following close behind. They walked down a long well lit metal hall way to an elevator. Johori hit the button that would take them to the 10th floor, the last place they'd ever see of their world, and their time.  
  
Finally they reached the room that their 'destiny' was supposedly tied too. An old man was waiting for them. He was short and walked some what hunched over with a cane. His thinning gray hair was combed in an Elvis sort of way, a wave more like. He acknowledged their presence with a curt nod and gesture towards a very strange looking machine, It looked like a virtual game center, though everything was black, it was all metal, well except for the glass dome that acted as a barrier for the person inside it. "Well are your packs ready? "The old man asked "Yes grandfather they are. I brought extra-extra batteries for my CD player. I know 'don't let anyone see it'! Goddamn I get it already! Let's just go!" Naturi informed him not too nicely. Johori just sighed and shook his head. The old man started the machine up, pressing all sorts of multi- colored button on the control table. "Very well my impatient Granddaughter, step into the machine." He told her gruffly.  
  
"Ummmm..." she paused looking first at the crazy old man she knew as her grandfather then hesitantly at his crazy machine. "I'll go first" Johori could tell his sister wanted nothing to do with it, until she knew it was safe. He saw a look of relief on her face as he walked into the machine playing Ginny-pig for her. "WAIT!!!!! WAIT!!!!! You need this, it's a special watch that connects you to me and your parents, anytime you want. We can send you things that you desperately need or think you desperately need." he looked at Naturi with saying that last part. She just rolled her eyes. Now everything was ready, Johori stepped in and was instantly transported to the past, in a rush of light. Naturi followed suite after being given her 'watch' and asking "What happens when the battery runs out????" "It runs on solar and lunar energy, its can run out." "Eclipses, and new moons?" she said indignantly "Don't worry about them. Now GO!!!!" he replied irritated. She did, but a little hesitantly. She disappeared into the light.  
  
~to be continued  
  
~Well there's the first chapter, I know its really short, but I want some reviews to know if I should continue or not. And I've changed my mind on the flames, if you don't like it, tell me, but tell me why. Otherwise I'll just tell you to go to hell. 


	2. The Encounter

Hey Everyone! SRY SRY SRY!!!!!!!!!!!! I know its been forever, but well I'll explain later at the end of the chappie. Thanks to the ppl who reviewed, AND read the fic. -to those who read but didn't review, thanks hoped you liked it. Here's chapter 2!!!!!  
  
~ Special Thanks to Rurouni Saiyan for being my first reviewer~  
  
~Love across Time~ ~The Encounter~  
  
Johori was thrown through the portal of light at mach speed. Little did he know the reason for this was because he was falling through the sky. That is he didn't know until he was able to maneuver his body, and turn around. Then he saw what we all know as the "Inferno Room" , at least the floor of the Inferno Room. He crashed Face first into the ground. "ow.." Was the only audible word he spoke. Before his sister came through. "AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!GRANDFATHER I HATE YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she screamed, only to be silenced when she landed on top of a very confused, and very angry Makoto Shishio. "GET OFF ME YOU STUID WENCH!" he demanded none too nicely. Her reply was what we will call "Very Naturi". She blinked a few times before his words registered in her head. "You could be a little nicer, and I'm in NO way shape or form a 'Wench' you CRISPY JERK!!!!!!!" She stood only to kick him in the back of the head. She turned heel and walked over to her brother. Who was currently rubbing his sore face. "Sis, he's the bad guy, he's not supposed to be nice." Johori stated not even looking up at her. "That mummy thingy is Makoto Shishio??!! No frickin' way!!! He doesn't look that tuff. Well better get to 'destroying' him bro. We can't let kenshin or any of the others get any more injured that they currently are." Nature stated matter-of-factly. With a grin he stood and began to tell shishio he was the one who would be finishing the battle, weather or not Kenshin agreed, didn't matter.  
Kenshin needed the rest but he didn't think much of this new comer. Johori was built well, but had a slim body, which was very deciving. He was also tall about 6'1", with dark brown hair, and seductive hazel eyes. His sister was similar, well built, but not overly so. Gold-blonde hair and piercing ice blue eyes. (a/n: think that's the color of eyes everyone says as gray. I'm not sure.) They wore the traditional Oniwabanshuu ninja uniform, in their own special colors of course. Johori wore a simple black, pretty much the same as Aoshi himself. While Naturi was a little more out going. Her base color was a dark blue, wrapping itself around her body was a dark red dragon poised for action at any second.(A/n: Im not really good at describing so imagen Okon or Omasu's outfits like that) Suddenly out of nowhere their eyes changed, from the sweet innocent eyes of children, to the eyes of a manslayer. Kenshin had seen these eyes so many times in the past. He stepped back, showing Johori he would not protest, Johori acknowledged it with a nod, he stepped into place. Taking out his own reverse blade sword from the two that rested on his side, he dealt a forward thrust. While Kenshin fell backwards out of exhaustion, Naturi caught him and laid him gently on the floor. While her brother fought Shishio , not even breaking a sweat, she assessed Kenshin and the other's wounds, as well as tended to them. She managed to take care of all 4 of the group, except for Saito. He wouldn't let her within the length of his sword. "Up tight, creepy, amber eyed, thin faced, derk!" she mumbled when he threatened her life. Luckily Saito couldn't understand her, but Sanosuke could, she had been leaning over him at the time. He erupted with laughter. "HAHAHA! Finally someone who thinks they way I do about the wolf!!!" of course Sano's saying all that didn't help Naturi's relations with him, they entered a glaring match that probably could've lasted forever.  
While Naturi was trying her best to glare down Saito, Johori was playing with Shishio. Every move Shishio made Johori anticipated, every move Johori made landed. Until finally in spectacular show, Johori leaped into the air, flipping clear over Shishio's head, bringing the reverse blade down on Shishio's unprotected back. Ultimately damaging his spinal cord and crippling him. Kenshin and the others looked on in shock, Johori had won in less time than Kenshin could have ever guessed. "Okay. Now that he's taken care of we can move on. Riri, whats the status on the gang?" Johori inquired like nothing important had happened. "Well, Kenshin I'd say has it the worst, broken rib or two, throat cut, lots of bruises too, then I'd say Aoshi, he's basically a copy of Kenshin minus a bruise or two. Finally Sanosuke, atleast five broken ribs, and well, his right hand is shattered." She replied. "Finally? What about Saito?" Johori said trying to get figure out why she only said three and not all four. "Unless you would like me to be in many finely chopped pieces I can't tell you." Naturi huffed. " NO!!!!!! IT"S NOT POSSIBLE!!!!! NO ONE CAN DEFEAT LORD SHISHIO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Hoji who had remained quiet through out the battle broke the train of thought for everyone. "oh, SHUT UP!!!!! Baby. He's been beaten, get over it. Or think of it from his own perspective, 'If your strong you live if your weak you die' My brother was strong so he lived and Shishio was weak so, well, he got crippled" Naturi said irritated. " I really Don't think he's gonna take that Riri." Sano spoke using her nickname. She looked thoughtful for a moment, then she smiled and started walking towards him. " Your probably right seeing as he's STILL shrieking . I guess I'll have to shut him up for awhile." No one saw what she did, she was way too fast, even for Saito to see. All they saw was the red line that formed on his throat as she walked away from him. The blood began pouring out and her once ice blue eyes were now amber. Manslayer's eyes, Hoji dropped to floor without a word. "That was harsh Riri" Johori said as if it was all normal. "Well, he was annoying and he wore eye shadow. What's wrong? I just made sure he wouldn't be able to talk, all I did was cut his voice box! Nothin' vital" She replied confused. Her brother sighed, and shook his head. " let's get outta here ok? " Everyone nodded in agreement. Saito lead the way, and really didn't try to make the new kids feel welcome. "Why did you help us back there? And why are two children fighting???" He asked with an edge in his voice. "We were told to. If Kenshin had finished that battle, it would hae taken 3 months for him to recover, and well it will be sooner than 3 moths when our new enemy attacks. Plus Kenshin wouldn't have been able to fight, it would have killed. I dare say Miss Kaoru would not have liked us for that." Johori answered. "And you woman whats your purpose?" Naturi had been oblivious to the conversation just now and had no idea what he was really saying. "Woman??? Wait wasn't I a 'child' a moment ago??? Dude, make up your mind!!!!!" Was her intelligent response. "What is your purpose here?" he continued not even acknowledging her previous statement. "Well duh, it's fairly obvious. I'm a fighter." Naturi looked at him like he was slow, as well as making the crazy sign. "You? We're all going to die, a woman's going to save the world. An otter looking woman at that." Naturi was fuming, Sano was laughing, and that was when saito face for the first time, the wrath of Naturi. And if anyone out there has ever had the pleasure of meeting an Aries, I believe you know its not pretty. "OTTER?!?!?!?!?!?! WELL!!!!!! If im the otter what are you???? The puppy??? Your sure as hell ain't no wolf. Wolves are cute, and strong, and SMART!!!!! So unlike you, you're not one of those things!!!!!!!!!!! ESPECIALLY NOT SMART AND CUTE!!!!!!!!!! YOU'RE A JACKASS!!!!! Yes a jackass, a cold cold jackass!!!!!!!!!" Everyone else sweat dropped, as Saito turned to face her. "If your trying to insult me you might want to try harder." "If I did, I'd make you cry that's assuming you would know modern slang, hip-hop and punk , which I'm positive you don't" She huffed and stuck her nose in the air, and walked boldly forward. Invoulantarily, being the first to actually walk out of Shishio's fortress, and into the light. Sano, being her new companion strode out to follow her. As everyone else followed suite. Walking down the dirt path back to Kyoto, Naturi pulled her CD player out of her backpack, and showed Sano how it worked. Inside she was a burned CD mix, she played One man Army for Sano, and he declared it his new theme. They reached the Aoiya in no time at all. Misao came running out as soon as she saw Aoshi , and 'Himura' "YAY!!!!!! Himura you did it!!!!!!!!! You brought Lord Aoshi back!!!!!!!" Everyone had come out as Misao yelled. Kaoru and Yahiko made their was over to Kenshin and Sanosuke, Saito of course as in the shadows thinking. It was then that the full force of where they were and that they could never turn back hit them. Naturi and Johori were alone. They knew only the people in front of them and even so they didn't really know them at all. The cold started seeping in. They were trained to ignore the feeling, but had never known it would be like this, it was too much to ignore. It was overwhelming. They saw smiling faces and happiness in front of them, but they weren't apart of it, images flashed through their heads, birthdays, holidays, just hanging out days, even when training with their friends, they were happy, and then it all came crashing down. They couldn't go back. They'd never really see any of their friends or family again, no reaching out to high five or pop them in the head for being stupid, none of it. They were all they had. Naturi broke right then and there. The golden bangs covered her eyes, and her body racked with silent sobs. Sanosuke had turned around to introduce them, when he saw her. His new little buddy, was shaking and he didn't know why. That is until he saw the tears running down her face. "Riri???? What's wrong???" Sano's concerned voice called everyone to attention. She snapped her head up, her eyes were gleaming with unshed tears. "everything came crashing down, to be here with all of you to help fight Shishio and whoever it is that came from *hick* our time. We gave up our lives. We're never going to see our family, friends, shit I'm not even going to see my dog anymore. And were all alone." She tried to stay calm but saying it didn't really help, it just finalized the deal. It made it even more real. Nobody could really say anything, nobody honestly knew what to say.  
  
~To Be continued~  
  
Well there's the chappie!!!! Hoped you liked it! I think I put the ending in the right spot, how 'bout you? Anywayz I said I'd tell you 'bout why it took so long, well the computer im using is brand new, at least the monitor and keyboard, but its in my room now. AND! We don't have a network yet, so I had to write the chapter during the Exam weeks at school, *shudders* so then I saved it to a disk and uploaded it to the other comp. and well there you have it. Jan e AND PLZ!!!! REVIEW!!!!!!! I need reviews!!!!! 


End file.
